


Time Out

by RiddlePanda



Category: South Park
Genre: Gen, South Park: The Fractured But Whole, slight spoilers for the game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 15:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12634068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiddlePanda/pseuds/RiddlePanda
Summary: Even during the middle of Civil War, some people just don’t want to play by the rules.





	Time Out

Civil War was on!

Best friend vs. Best friend

Boyfriend vs. Boyfriend

Handi-Capable Kid vs. Handi-Capable Kid

This time there was no holding back, no betrayals or backstabbing, each superhero knew their place in this game so much that it bled into real life…at least for them.

Others…just wouldn’t play by the rules.

———————–

It was dangerous to play on the street anyway, especially next to the movie theater. With the ticket seller’s nasally comments that even Super Craig was getting annoyed with and the Freedom Pals constantly telling Wonder Tweek to stop being distracted, they really should have moved the battle to a safer location.

“GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!”

The heroes all turned to look at what Wonder Tweek was screaming at, only for them to grow wide-eyed as Richard Tweak began walking in their direction.

“Tweek! There you are son! Are you ready to try the new flavors I’ve created? It’s not as many as last week. Only about twenty.”

Tweek took a step back and slightly twitched. Craig, forgetting about the War for a second, stepped closer to the twitching boy.

“I uh… I’m… I HAVE A DATE WITH CRAIG TODAY!”

Craig turned to look at Tweek incredulously, opening his mouth to remind Tweek of the War.

“Oh, have you two sorted out whatever was wrong?”

Tweek’s eye twitched. “Y-Yeah. A-At least for today! Um Stripe’s been missing me and guinea pigs are social creatures and get lonely and I don’t want Stripe to get super depressed and die! It’s not right that just because we’re fighting to let Stripe suffer!”

Tweek began to slowly bring one of his hands up to his hair as his dad stared at him, trying to decide if what his son was saying was the truth.

“Stripe’s been getting into the vents and chewing up things he shouldn’t. And no matter how much I’ve been interacting with him, he’s not at chirpy as he is when Tweek’s playing with him and is really sad. I don’t want him to die sir.”

Richard turned to look at Craig as he stepped up to Tweek and pulled the boy’s hand away from his hair, holding it in a steadfast grip, despite Tweek subtly trying to pull it away.

“Oh, okay boys! You have a fun date! Your mother and I can stay after work and try the new coffee flavors.”

Tweek waited until his father got back in the coffee shop to let out the shaky breath he was holding. He pulled his hand out of Craig’s grip and looked at him, fear evident in his eyes.

“OH GOD CRAIG I’M SORRY! I DIDN’T MEAN TO DRAG YOU INTO THAT! I PANICKED!”

Craig turned to glare at the coffee shop. “I thought you were trying to cut back on the coffee.”

“Uh…well, I tried but dad’s been trying new blends for weeks now, and he’s convinced that since we’re not hanging out, I’ve got more time to help him and the coffee will calm me down and get my mind off us fighting! But after last week’s fifty and me not being able to eat or sleep for three days… I can’t do it again man! I CAN’T!”

“Have you eaten today?”

Tweek furrowed his eyebrows. “A piece of toast…I think? That might have been yesterday? The days have kind of merged together?”

Craig grabbed Tweek’s hand and began to half drag him away from the group.

Tweek twitched as he tried pulling his hand back, but Craig had a solid grip on it like he had just minutes before. “Craig! What the hell man!?”

“We’re on a date, remember? We’re gonna go play with Stripe at my house because he misses you. Mom’s got some leftover soup in the fridge and I can make us some sandwiches. And…you know your dad is gonna call my dad to make sure that we’re actually doing what we’re saying so we’d better hurry over to my house.”

Tweek nodded. “Craig…Thank you.”

“Hey! You can’t just leave during Civil War! What the hell Super Craig!?”

Craig turned around and flipped Cartman off. “Fuck you. I’m calling Time Out.”

—————————————————

Main Street, while STILL considerably not safer, was still a better choice to have their fight after yesterday’s abrupt ending of the game when Craig and Tweek ran off to have their impromptu date. The effects of whatever happened between the two still held up today, as right before the continuation of the battle, Craig gave Tweek his extra bottle of water he brought.

The fight was going well. Super Craig and Mosquito were already knocked out on Coon’s side with Wonder Tweek and Tupperware knocked out on Freedom Pals.

It was Human Kite’s turn and he was about to unleash his lasers on Toolshed when the door to Tom’s Rhinoplasty slammed open and Sharon Marsh stormed out.

The boys all froze as they stared at Stan’s mom, scared of the pissed off expression on her face. It took a LOT to piss Sharon Marsh off.

“Sharon!”

Kyle shook as he saw his mom run up the street with an equally pissed off expression on her face, hoping that whatever had made his and Stan’s moms angry wasn’t anything they had done.

“Sheila, can you believe this!? They know better!”

“I know! Especially after last time it happened!”

Kyle’s mom looked at the kids, before turning to look at Kyle. “Come on Kyle! Playtime’s over! Your father decided to “cheese” again and he’s fighting with Stan’s father.”

Sharon crossed her arms. “And of COURSE Randy is already drunk, so it’s ten times worse than normal. Come on Stan!”

The two women began walking up the road, angrily complaining about their husbands and how much trouble they would be in.

Kyle and Stan gave each other “The Look” before sighing and heading off to follow their moms.

Stan glanced back. “Uh, Time Out. We’ll see you guys tomorrow.”

Cartman groaned. “What the hell?! We have to postpone again!? This is bullshit! Fuck your dads!”

—————————————–

The field between Token’s house and the Senior Citizen Center was perfect. It wasn’t on the street, it wasn’t near any businesses so there wouldn’t be any interruptions, and the old people next door were pretty much deaf so they wouldn’t complain if they got loud.

The fight was going well for Coon and Friends. Super Craig and Human Kite had a solid attack and defense plan with Super Craig flipping off the Freedom Pals, forcing them to attack him while he shielded. Human Kite was situated behind him, using every other turn to throw protection on Super Craig when he didn’t hit the enemy with his lasers.

Tupperware had prepared his Ultimate attack that would knock out all of Super Craig’s protection and deal heavy hits to both the boys in front of him when he looked up and saw one of the nurses from the Center come running up.

“Token! We had a problem with Mr. Parker smearing his…poopies…all over the walls. It’s gonna take all the nurses to clean the mess and we need someone to distract the other residents. Do you think you could do me a favor and help us out?”

Token gulped and nodded, looking over at his fellow teammates. “Sorry guys. I can’t play anymore. Time Out, I guess. My parents have a deal with the Center that any time they need a “grandchild”, I need to help. Any of you guys want to help me out?”

Tweek backed away, holding his hands out. “N-No way man! I did it last week and got nasty old lady perfume all over me! Mom was convinced I was cheating on Craig with a cougar, whatever THAT means!”

The rest of the Freedom Pals mumbled about future plans and excuses, forcing Token to narrow his eyes as he glared at them. “Some teammates you are.”

Token began to walk the short distance to the Center, when a hand was placed on his shoulder.

“I’ll h-help you Token. I’ll have them cr-cr-cracking up with my j- with my j- with my jo- I’ll have them cracking up with my j- with my humor.”

Token gave Jimmy a relieved smile. “Thanks Jimmy. I…can’t go in there alone. I guess even our enemies know the NEED TO HELP THEIR FELLOW MAN OUT IN TIMES OF NEED!”

The two walked away as Cartman shouted at them. “We’re never going to finish Civil War if people keep calling Time Out!”

—————————————————

“Time Out! BZZZZZZZ Time Out!”

Cartman threw his hands up and groaned. “What the hell Mosquito!?”

“You BZZZZZZ ripped my wings when you ran past me to use your attack! Those claw things are sharp! BZZZZZZZ”

Cartman glared at Clyde. “So you’re gonna act like a little pussy bitch and cry like you always do because your costume got ripped?!”

Clyde glared back at Cartman, momentarily taking off his vuvuzela to get closer to him, too angry to cry like he wanted to. “I can’t fucking fly and do my attacks if my wings are broken you fat fuck!”

Cartman was about to retort when his eyes widened and he pulled Clyde out of the way of Wendy, who had walked up, ripping another one of Clyde’s wings when he grabbed him. “Whoa bitch! First you fucking worm your way into our game that I DON’T WANT YOU PLAYING, then you try to fucking sneak attack us!? You’re just like that butt-fucking traitor Toolshed!”

Wendy rolled her eyes and turned to look at Clyde as she felt the material of his wings. “I already texted Bebe and she’ll be here in a few minutes. She’s got a pair of white tights she’s not wearing anymore since they’re last season that we can use to fix your wings. They’re made of a stronger material than pantyhose, so they won’t rip as bad and they’ll be easier to fix if they do get a hole since they won’t run.”

The game was called that day since Clyde and Bebe got into an intense discussion about costumes and cosplay and the materials they used to achieve their looks and securing Clyde an invitation to Bebe’s house for a costume modeling date.

————————————————-

Despite only Human Kite and Captain Diabetes left on the Coon and Friends side, the two had turned the game in their favor by Diabetes unleashing his Diabetic Rage and knocked Mysterion out of the game.

Kite patted his teammate on the back. “Good work dude!”

Diabetes nodded. “Yeah…just need to…oh no. Guys, Time Out.”

“What’s wrong?”

Scott held up a broken vial of insulin. “That was my last one. It must have got broken when I hit Kenny. I have more at the house, but it’s on the other side of to-”

Kyle was quick in catching the tumbling Scott as he looked at the broken vial. “Dude, that’s the same kind I use. My house is just down the road from the playground. You think you can make it there?”

Scott’s legs gave way as he began to breath heavily. “I don’t…think…”

Cartman rolled his eyes. “Just get Fastpass to speed you there. And then we can start playing again.”

Kyle glared at Cartman. “Our powers are fake fatass! And this is an emergency! I’m not playing again until I make sure Scott’s okay! We need to figure out a way to get him to my house fast!”

“Timmy!”

Kyle looked up at Timmy. “You’d help us? But we’re-”

“TIMMEH!”

Kyle nodded. “Yeah, you’re right. There’s no time.”

The boy wasted no time in helping Scott to Timmy’s wheelchair and climbing on the back so he could keep a grip on Scott and to use his kite to gain more speed.

Timmy pushed the controller of his wheelchair as far as he could, kicking it in Turbo mode. They sped off to the sounds of Cartman yelling at him and Kenny yelling at Cartman.

—————————————————

“Muhahahahahahahahaha! You’ll never defeat me and my army of minions!”

Mysterion glared at the giant TV screen projecting Professor Chaos and then at the vast army of aluminum foil covered people that were coming out of the various storage units. He reluctantly was glad that Freedom Pals had teamed up with Coon and Friends for this. There was way too many this time than the last time they had confronted Chaos at the abandoned Circuit City.

The Netherborn hero was about to signal for the others to attack when he noticed one of the minions at the front looked familiar. Very familiar.

“Karen? Karen!?”

The girl in question looked over and smiled. “Guardian Angel! It’s great to see you again!”

It was incredibly hard for Kenny to not smile as his little sister came running up to him. On all the other kids, animals, and Mexicans, the tinfoil outfit looked ridiculous. On Karen, he was about to puke metaphorical kittens with how adorable she looked.

The feeling seemed to be mutual with the other Chaos Minions as he heard a collective “AWWWW” from their direction when the girl pulled him into a tight hug. Kenny held up his hands for a brief moment so Butters and the others could see, signalling a T for a Time Out before returning the hug.

He knelt down to Karen’s level once she let go. “What’s a sweet and innocent girl doing with a bunch of baddies like Professor Chaos?”

Karen giggled. “They’re not baddies Guardian Angel! Professor Chaos is another hero like you! He saved me from those weird people that dress all in black and then he asked me if I wanted to play with his friends since mommy and daddy are doing the bad things again and my big brother Kenny is playing a game with his friends. And he’s giving me money to play!”

Cartman began to open his mouth when both Kyle and Stan grabbed him and pulled him back, Stan putting his hand over his mouth.

Kyle whispered harshly in his ear. “Don’t you fucking dare Eric! Karen’s one of the only non-fucked up kids in this town. I know you hate being nice, but make an exception for HER.”

Cartman glared at Kyle, before nodding reluctantly, noting Kyle’s use of his first name.

Butters came walking up, looking sheepishly at Kenny.

Kenny made sure Karen wasn’t looking before softening his features to look at Butters, mouthing “Play along” to the blond.

“So Chaos, it seems I owe you a thank you for protecting this young girl I’ve sworn to protect when I couldn’t be there.”

Butters nodded before smirking, entering back into his Chaos mode. “Ah yes! While I may be the harbinger of Chaos, even I could see the darkness in the creatures that wanted to taint this young maiden’s innocence. I’d like to think I treat all my minions with respect and dignity, unlike the other forces of evil out there!”

Karen giggled before yawning loudly, leaning more into Mysterion’s body. The hero chuckled as he wrapped his cape around her before picking her up. “I think someone needs to get home and get to bed.”

Karen nodded before looking sleepily at Chaos. “I’m sorry I couldn’t play the entire time. I can give you your money back.”

Chaos took off the girl’s foil hat and ruffled her hair. “You single-handedly caused these heroes from fighting me, thus ensuring my victory tonight. You deserve every penny. Make sure to give it to your big brother when you see him, okay?”

“Will you walk me home as well? I’d feel safer with both my Guardian Angels.”

The two waited until Karen was fully asleep before beginning the walk to Kenny’s house.

“So Butters, was it the Goths or the Vamps. Because those damn Goths know better than to even get NEAR Karen.”

Butters frowned. “The Vamps. I honestly don’t know what they would see in Karen to think she’d be a good candidate to be one of them.”

Kenny narrowed his eyes. “Looks like I’m going to have to pay them a visit then. I might need your help. I’ll call a truce on that matter.”

“You’ve got my minions if you need backup.”

————————————

With their leader gone, Chaos’s minions excused themselves to get home while Cartman fumed. “Why the fuck are we even playing this game if we’re going into Time Out every fucking time!?”

Kyle glared at Cartman. “Yeah, why ARE we playing this? I’d rather go back to our fantasy game like we tried doing a few days ago! It’s not fun fighting our friends! I know the New Kid has been visibly uncomfortable hearing our bitching about each other.”

Stan looked around at the group. “I say we stop the superhero game, rethink it, and get back to it when we can actually agree on playing it civilly. All in favor?”

“Wait!”

Kyle rolled his eyes and looked at Cartman. “What do you want fatass?”

Cartman grumbled. “One more day. Just give me this one more day. I promise that the game will get better.”

Kyle narrowed his eyes. “One more day Cartman. That’s IT!”

The kids began to walk home, leaving Cartman to stand by himself.

“Good work Eric. Now to begin the next phase.”

Cartman turned his head to look at Mitch Conner. “Then will you finally let me go this time?”

“If you play your part well enough. But…if there’s even one more Time Out-”

“There won’t. Trust me. There won’t.”


End file.
